


Not All Those Who Wander Are Lost

by Hedgehog91 (ThilboBagginshield)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, alex is worried, kara didn't leave a note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThilboBagginshield/pseuds/Hedgehog91
Summary: Alex thinks Kara is missing, or worse when she can't get a hold of her sister. Kara didn't leave a note to tell anyone she was going to a different Earth....





	

 

 

Alex walks into Kara’s apartment, pot stickers and pizza in hand, excited to tell her sister about the previous night's development with Maggie. “Kara! You won’t believe what happened last night!” There was no response. “Kara?” Still nothing.

Alex sets down her bag and the food and unholsters her weapon, scanning the room for any sign of her sister. She searches the apartment, and notices Kara's bags were still by the door but there were no signs of any kind of struggle. The beginnings of fear curl like snakes inside her belly and Alex pulls out her phone, calling Kara's cell; it goes straight to voice mail. Grabbing her things in a rush, she leaves the apartment and heads immediately for the DEO, wondering where Kara could have gone.

 

“Has anyone seen Supergirl?” She calls out upon entering the busy room. Getting negative responses from her fellow agents, she turns around as she hears J’onn approaching her. Seeing the concern on her face, he asks “What’s going on?”  
  
“I think Kara may be missing. I went to her apartment and she’s not there, and she’s not picking up her phone. She didn’t tell me she was going anywhere, and it’s not like her to not check in. I have a feeling Cadmus may have taken her again.”  
  
“When was the last time you spoke to her?”  
  
“Last night, after Medusa.”  
  
“It’s unlikely that Cadmus would take her with Lillian Luthor in custody.” He walks over to where Winn is sitting at his station, “Scan the city for any signal of Supergirl.”  
  
“Roger that,” the hacker responded and started the process.  
  
The scan results came up negative, and Alex felt cold fear grip her chest, joining the uncertain feeling in her stomach.

“Widen the search.” J’onn ordered, as Alex left the room. She had a CEO to speak to.

 

\---

 

'Ms. Luthor, there is an FBI agent here to speak with you.' Lena Luthor’s phone buzzed.

“Thank you, send them in.”

Alex walks into Lena’s office, with a no-nonsense look upon her face.

“Agent Danvers, what can I do for you today?” Lena says with a smile.

“Do you know what happened to Supergirl?” Alex says, with venom in her voice, and watches with satisfaction as Lena’s eyes widen and her smile slips away. Alex places two hands on the desk and glares at the CEO.

“No? What’s going on?” Lena's voice stable.  
  
“She’s been missing for almost 24 hours with no sign of where she could be.”  
  
“I’m sorry, I wish I could be of some help, but the last I saw of Supergirl was last night after what happened with the Medusa virus, and my mother.”  
  
“You’re a Luthor, and your mother is the head of Cadmus. Has she told you anything?”

“Yes, and as I’ve told Supergirl, I’m trying to separate myself from that name. My mother and I don’t have the best relationship, hence why I felt no remorse turning her in last night.” Lena said, leaning back in her chair. “Supergirl and I may have had an argument the last time she was here, but I’m not my mother. I don’t want to see any harm come to her.”

Alex stood up straight, her glare fading.

“I’m not who the world wants me to be, Agent Danvers. I’m not my family. I want to do some good, and taking Supergirl would not help me achieve that.”

Alex sighed and reached into her pocket, pulling out one of her FBI business cards. “Thank you for your time, Ms. Luthor. If you hear anything about where she is, please give this number a call,” Alex said as she placed the card on Lena’s desk.

“I will. We may have had our differences, but I would like to consider Supergirl a friend. If there is anything I can do, please let me know.”

“Thank you, I will.”  
  
“I hope she’s alright.” Lena said, as Alex turned and headed for the door.  
  
“Me too,” Alex whispered to herself as she walked out.

 

Getting into her car, Alex takes out her phone and tries calling Kara’s phone again. Like the few dozen times she’s called before, it goes straight to voicemail. Kara’s chipper voice in the recording does nothing to help Alex as she hangs up. She wipes at her face and realizes shes crying. Alex sighs and rests her head against the headrest.

“Where are you Kara?”

 

\---

 

That evening, back at the DEO, Alex and J’onn are standing at the main table looking at the large screens on the wall. None of the scans running are picking up any sign of Kara.

Alex sighs. She holds her phone in her hand after using it to call Kara’s number again. Still grasping on to the small hope that wherever she is, she would pick up. Even tracing the phone got them nowhere.

“I’m going to call Superman, and maybe he can check the Fortress of Solitude. Perhaps that’s why we can’t reach her,” Alex says. She tries not to let the worst-case scenarios go through her head. She walks into an empty office and dials the number.

‘Alex! Hey how’s it going?’ Clark said as he answered his phone.

“Hey Clark, have you heard from Kara at all?”

‘No, is everything alright?’

“I hope so. It’s just, no one has seen or heard from her in over 24 hours, and scans are not picking up her signal at all. It’s not like her to just disappear.”

‘I'm coming out there, it's the Luthor's isn't it?’  
  
“No don't. Clark it's not them. Lillian is in prison, and Lena had genuine concern for Kara's well being.”  
  
'Alex, she's a Luthor, she knows how to lie.'

“Kara trusts Lena, that's enough.”

'If you're sure...'  
  
“Yeah. But hey, would you be able to check the Fortress for her? Maybe she’s there trying to see if Cadmus took anything else.”  
  
‘Yeah, absolutely. I’ll call as soon as I find out.’  
  
“Thanks Clark.”

 

\---

 

Days pass and there is still no sign of Kara. Alex stays at the DEO the entire time watching the TVs for any sign of Supergirl’s return. All the scans, which have been constantly running, weren’t resulting in any answers. When he's not posing as Kara at CatCo, J’onn has been ordering Alex to go home, but the closest he’s come to his agent listening to him, was a compromise to at least sleep on one of the spare cots.

Knowing how much Supergirl meant to Alex, she was not someone many at the DEO wanted to be around these last few days. Most of the agents have been giving her a wide berth, understanding she didn’t want to talk unless it was about any leads into where Kara was. And when Superman could not find any sign of his cousin when he checked the Fortress of Solitude, the agents saw their second in command's shoulders slump and her head bowed.

 

In the privacy of J'onn's office, Alex breaks down in his arms on the fourth night. The agent finally relents and lets him take her home.

 

When she gets to her apartment, Alex pours herself a strong drink and flops on the couch. Just as she's settling in to watch TV, there's a knock on the door. Alex rushes to the door and opens it in a hurry. “Kara?”

“Nope, sorry, not Kara.” Maggie says, giving Alex a small grin. 

“Hey Maggie” Alex sighed, trying to hold herself together as disappointment floods through her.  
  
“You ok?” Maggie tilts her head, noticing the quiver in Alex's voice, and the distraught look on the woman's face.  
  
“Not really.” Alex says, letting the detective in and leading them over to the couch, where they both settle.  
  
“Does it have anything to do with Kara? Or the fact that Supergirl has been MIA these last few days? Cause you looked crushed when I wasn't her at your door.”  
  
“Supergirl is Kara....”  
  
“I figured that bit out a while ago.”  
  
Alex tenses, and her head snaps up, “How'd you...?”  
  
“I'm a detective remember? I detect.” Maggie tried to cheer Alex up. “Besides, Supergirl gave me the same exact look as Kara did when I turned you down.”  
  
Alex grabs her drink from the table and takes a large gulp from it. She nods,“Yeah, Kara's missing.” Alex sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I don't know what to do Maggie. She's just, gone. There is no sign of her at all.”  
  
“Right now, it looks like you need rest. How long have you been up?”  
  
“I haven't really slept since I realized Kara was missing. A few hours, here and there.”  
  
“Come on, then it's bed for you.”  
  
“Maggie....”  
  
“Nope. Get a move on.”  
  
Maggie shuffles Alex towards the bedroom and waits outside while Alex changes. Opening the door when Alex gave the go ahead, she drags her to the bed and tucks Alex in.

“Really? Tucking me in? Now I know you're getting soft.”

Maggie just chuckles and places a light kiss on Alex's forehead. “Try to get some sleep ok? I'll be out in the living room.”  
  
“Can you... stay?” Alex says in a quiet voice. Maggie pauses, looking at Alex, then nods and kicks her shoes off. Climbing under the covers on the empty side of the bed, Alex shuffles over so she could rest her head on Maggie's shoulder. Maggie wraps her arms around her and they both drift off to sleep.  


 

A voice rang out in Alex's apartment. “Alex! You’ll never guess where I was! Alex? Oh....”  
  
Alex’s shoots up in bed and looks around, her eyes landing on Kara, whole, alive, standing there right in front of her. Alex jumps out of bed and runs to her sister and envelops her in a hug.

Muffled in Kara's hair, she vaguely hears Maggie get out of bed and move around the room. Shifting her head out of the blonde hair, she see's Maggie head towards the door “See you later, Alex," she says quietly, giving Alex a small smile. Alex sends her a grateful look over Kara's shoulder, and Maggie leaves the room. When the apartment door closes, Alex steps back and rounds on Kara, feeling the fear and anger reach the surface.

“Where the hell have you been!? Don’t you realize how worried I was? You could have been dead for all I know!”  
  
Kara just stood there with her eyes wide.  
  
“I thought Cadmus took you again. Clark even checked the Fortress looking for you!”  
  
“Alex, I…”  
  
By now Alex was in tears. “I was so scared Kara. My job is to look out for you and you just disappeared. There was no sign of you. You were gone, and I wasn’t there to protect you….”  
  
Kara approached Alex and tried giving her sister a hug. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think I was going to be gone this long.” Alex pulls away, “Gone where exactly?”  
  
“Well, it turns out, that there are multiple earths each existing at different frequencies. This Earth is called Earth 38, my friends, live on Earth 1. They had an imminent alien threat and they wanted an alien to help them, so Barry came to ask me.”  
  
“So you just left, to fight aliens, without calling me? Calling J’onn?”  
  
“It all happened fast, and we needed to get back to Earth 1.”  
  
“How about leaving a note then? And what if you died on this so-called Earth 1? Or something happened and couldn’t return? I would have had no idea what happened to you. I wouldn’t have seen my sister again.”  
  
Guilt covered Kara’s face. “I’m sorry, Alex… I didn’t mean to scare you. Here I was thinking you’d be proud of me for what I did.”  
  
Taking a steadying breath and wiping at the tears on her face, Alex continues. “Kara, I’ll always be proud of you. But you going off and disappearing without a trace really terrified me. I thought you were dead somewhere, and that’s why we couldn’t find you. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
  
This time she pulls Kara in for a hug and holds her as tight as she could.  
  
“Come on, why don’t you tell me what you think I would be so proud of.” Alex teased as she leads Kara to the couch.  
  
“Well first off, they wanted to do a test run to see how they would fight against an alien so they all went up against me…”

“What?!”

 

 

End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
